Cancer treatment has serious psychosocial consequences that impact patients' quality of life and overall health. Effective psychological treatment has been developed but is often not available. The Internet has been successfully used to disseminate information about diagnoses and treatment options. However, the solid instruction and empirically supported skills training required to manage the effects of cancer treatment are not yet available in an interactive, web-based format. We propose to develop a web-based workbook to teach cancer patients specific skills and strategies to promote positive adjustment and improve their quality of life. This interactive workbook will use a multimedia presentation format (e.g., sound, animation), and have the capability to customize information for each user. Each interactive chapter will include assessment, targeted feedback, psychoeducation, on-line exercises, practice sessions, and opportunities for self-monitoring. For Phase I, we propose to develop two skills modules, basic relaxation and communicating with healthcare providers, and evaluate these modules with cancer patients, survivors and providers. For Phase II, we will develop a comprehensive package of modules covering advanced relaxation skills, mindfulness training, communicating with family members, coping with fatigue, and recognizing and coping with depression and anxiety, as well as evaluate the workbook in a clinical effectiveness trial.